prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kirakiraru Thieves/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art Gummy.png|Gummy's official profile from Toei Animation GummyAsahi.PNG|Gummy's TV Asahi profile KKPCALM concept art 1.28-Gamii.png|Concept art for Gummy from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.29-Purupuru.png|Concept art for Pulupulu from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.30-Hottoo.png|Concept art for Hotto from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.31-Shukkrii.png|Concept art for Choucrea from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.32-Makyaronnu.png|Concept art for Maquillon from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.33-Bitaado.png|Concept art for Bitard from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.34-Fueeru.png|Concept art for Fueru from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.35-Suponjin.png|Concept art for Spongen from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.36-Kukkakukkii.png|Concept art for Cookacookie from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.37-Tarutoon.png|Concept art for Tarton from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.38-Fused Fairies.png|Concept art for the fused Kirakiraru Thieves from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.39-Fairies' original form.png|Concept art for the kirakiraru thieves' original forms from the bluray art gallery Screenshots KKPCALM OP Kirakiraru Thieves 1.png|Gummy (right) and Choucrea (left) hidden in the opening KKPCALM OP Kirakiraru Thieves 2.png|Pulupulu (right) and Hotto (left) hidden in the opening KKPCALM 01 Kirakiraru Thieves.png|Gummy, Pulupulu, Hotto, Choucrea and the other members of the Kirakiraru Thieves KKPCALM 01 Gummy and Evil Fairies.png|A closer look at Gummy, Pulupulu and some other members of the Kirakiraru Thieves KKPCALM Belt power.png|The power of the red belts activates KKPCALM07-Kirakiraru thieves appear.png|The KiraKiraru Thieves appear to attack Pekorin's home KKPCALM39-Gummy Choucrea working the projector.png|Gummy and Choucrea performing a shadow play at the fairy assembly KKPCALM39-Gummy's group talking about Noir.png|Pulupulu and Bitard talk about how fearsome Noir's darkness was at the fairy assembly Gummy Gummy robbed the Kirakira.jpg|Gummy robbed the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 01 Pekorin is no match for Gummy.png|Gummy defeats Pekorin KKPCALM 01 - Suddenly Gummy.png|Gummy barges in Gummy appears before Ichika.jpg|Gummy demands for the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 01 Gummy and the Kirakiraru.png|Gummy talking to Ichika and Pekorin KKPCALM01 - Gummy sucking.png|Gummy sucking up Kirakiraru KKPCALM 01 Gummy's second form.png|Gummy's second form KKPCALM 01 Gummy powerful.png|Gummy's monster form Gummy chases Pekorin.jpg|Gummy's powerful form chases after Pekorin KKPCALM 01 Ichika gives Gummy the cake.png|Ichika offers to give up the cake if Gummy leaves Pekorin alone Gummy wants to fight.jpg|Gummy wants to fight Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Fast Whip.png|Cure Whip dodges Gummy's attacks effortlessly KKPCALM 01 Gummy charging.png|Gummy charging Gummy hit with attack.jpg|Gummy hit by Cure Whip's attack KKPCALM 01 Gummy stuck in whipped cream.png|Gummy stuck in whip cream KKPCALM 01 Gummy seperated from Kirakiraru.png|Gummy seperated from the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 01 Gummy blasting off.png|Gummy's first defeat KKPC21(10) Gummy flashback.png|Gummy after being purified KKPCALM39-Gummy appears.png|Gummy visits again for the fairy assembly KKPCALM39-Julio gives a belt to Gummy.png|Gummy receives his power belt from Julio KKPCALM39-Gummy transformed by belt.png|Gummy is transformed by the belt KKPCALM39-Gummy leaves a donut for Pikario.png|Gummy leaves a donut for the sleeping Pikario Pulupulu Pulupuluu.jpg|Pulupulu's first appearance PuluPuluCloseup.jpg|Close-up of Pulupulu's monster form KKPCALM02 Ichika defends the patisserie against Pulupulu.jpg|Ichika defends the patisserie against Pulupulu Pulupulu defeat.PNG|Pulupulu's first defeat Hotto KKPCALM03 Hotto first form.jpg|Hotto's first appearance KKPCALM03 Hotto's second form.jpg|Hotto's second form KKPCALM03 Hotto's third form.png|Hotto's monster form KKPCALM03 Hotto Feeling Brainfreeze from Gelato's Fist (65).png|Hotto having a brainfreeze KKPCALM03 Hotto is Defeated by Gelato (73).png|Hotto's first defeat Choucrea KKPCALM 04 Enemy appears.png|Choucrea's first appearance KKPCALM 04 Enemy sleeping.png|Choucrea sleeping KKPCALM 04 Enemy appears before the girls.png|Choucrea appears before the girls KKPCALM 04 Enemy monster form.png|Choucrea transforms into its monster form KKPCALM 04 Enemy attack.png|Choucrea spinning KKPCALM 04 Shockley.png|Choucrea able to dodge all attacks KKPCALM 04 Enemy defeated.png|Choucrea's first defeat KKPCALM 04 Kirakiraru Thief.png|Choucrea reverts to a duck-like appearance Maquillon Maquillon appears.png|Maquillon's first appearance Maquillon with the Kirakkirau.png|Maquillon with the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 05 Kirakiraru Criticism.png|Maquillon's monster form KKPCALM 05 Macquillon Monster Form.png|The Cures fighting with Maquillon KKPCALM 05 Maquillon using her tongue to attack.png|Maquillon using her tongue to attack KKPCALM 05 Macaron dodging.png|Macaron dodges all of Maquillon's attacks Maquillion vs Macaron.jpg|Macaron kneeling on Maquillon KKPCALM 05 Maquillon and Macaron.png|Maquillon enjoys having her chin scratched by Cure Macaron Maquillon defeated.png|Maquillon is defeated Bitard KKPCALM06_Bitard_entry.png|Bitard's first appearance KKPCALM06 Bitard power up.png|Bitard's monster form KKPCALM06 Bitard threaten Akira.png|Bitard threatens Akira Bitard demands to hand over the chocalate.png|Bitard demands Akira to hand over the chocolate Bitard flees from Cure Chocolat.png|Bitard flees from Cure Chocolat KKPCALM06 Chocolat jump.png|Bitard surprised at Cure Chocolat appearing next to him Bitard defeated.png|Bitard is defeated Fueru KKPCALM07-Fueru appears.png|Fueru's first appearance KKPCALM07-Fueru powered up.png|Fueru's monster form KKPCALM07-Fueru corners Pekorin.png|Fueru corners Pekorin Fueru multiply.PNG|Fueru's multiply ability KKPCALM07-Fueru attacks 2.png|Fueru charges at the Cures KKPCALM07-Fueru depowered by Whip's attack.png|Fueru is defeated Spongen Spongensearching.png|Spongen's first appearance KKPCALM08 Spongee doesn't care for burnt sweets.png|Spongen doesn't care for burnt sweets KKPCALM08 Spongee stole the kirakiraru.png|Spongen steals the Kirakiraru Spongen's monster form.png|Spongen's monster form KKPCALM08 Spongee won't give the kirakiraru back.png|Spongen refuses to give it back Spongendefeated.PNG|Spongen's first defeat Cookacookie KKPCALM09 Cookacookie first appearance.png|Cookacookie's first appearance KKPCALM09 Cookacookie inhaling kirakiraru.png|Cookacookie inhaling the cookies' Kirakiraru KKPCALM09 Cookacookie powerup the first.png|Cookacookie's first power-up KKPCALM09 Cookacookie powerup the second.png|Cookacookie's second power-up KKPCALM09 Cookacookie attacks Tatsumi.png|Cookacookie takes Daisuke's cookies KKPCALM09 Cookacookie cleave kirakiraru ball.png|Cookacookie cleaves the ball with his tail KKPCALM09 Cookacookie kirakiraru storm.png|Cookacookie caught in Kirakiraru storm KKPCALM09 Cookacookie defeated.png|Cookacookie's first defeat Tarton Tarton appears.png|Tarton appears before the chef to steal the Kirakiraru from the tart Tarton spins to deflect Cure Gelato's attack back at her.png|Tarton spins to deflect Cure Gelato's attack Tarton floating.png|Tarton is attacked y Macaron's bubbles Tarton defeated.png|Tarton is defeated Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Galleries